lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Flipside (song)
|DS= |album = Ultraviolence |previous = "Is This Happiness" |next = N/A }} "Flipside" is a song written and produced by Lana Del Rey and Blake Stranathan. It was released on Del Rey's second major-label studio album, Ultraviolence. The song is a bonus track only available on the Fnac and Target special edition releases of the album, as well as the Japanese iTunes deluxe version. Background The title was first revealed on on Fnac's online store where it listed "Flipside" as a bonus track. It was later confirmed that "Flipside" would also appear on special Target editions of Ultraviolence. The term "flipside" has various meanings, most commonly it's the B-side on a single which a listener would have to "flip" the record over to listen to. In slang usage it can mean "tomorrow". To say "catch someone on the flipside" means to see them later. The song is one of three written by Del Rey and her guitarist Blake Stranathan for the album, and was presumably recorded and produced in the same session as "Cruel World" and "Pretty When You Cry". Composition "Flipside" is a minimalistic rock song running at 5 minutes and 10 seconds. It is in 4/4, the key of F♯ minor and is performed at approximately 126 beats per minute. The song features no drums and Del Rey's vocals are backed only by distorted electric guitars and bass. A riff of a guitar playing C♯, G♯ and A plays throughout the song. The lyrics seem to show Del Rey trying to save a relationship that's on the brink of being over, telling her lover that he "caught her once" and could "catch her again". Critical reception Upon release the track garnered positive reviews. In a review, Kevin Apaza of DirectLyrics criticized the decision to not include the track on all international versions of the album saying "I always get the feeling Lana should have included all of these on the regular, worldwide editions of her albums. The tracks are so good, it just ain't fair that only a few get to actually buy them legally and the rest have to resort to find them on the Internet however they can."[http://www.directlyrics.com/new-music-lana-del-rey-flipside-review-news.html Apaza, Kevin (June 15, 2014) New Music: Lana del Rey - 'Flipside' Review. June 16, 2014] He went on to imply that the track was more deserving of international distribution than the bonus track "Guns and Roses". Mike Wass, in another review, commented "track has a fairly bleak introduction but “Flipside” is positively upbeat in comparison to the LP’s morose title track and melancholy cuts like “Brooklyn Baby”." He concluded his review by saying "there’s a fiery quality to the Target exclusive that makes it stand out in a good way."[http://www.idolator.com/7522684/lana-del-rey-flipside-ultraviolence-bonus-track Wass, Mike (June 13, 2014) Lana Del Rey’s “Flipside” Is Upbeat (By Her Standards): Hear The ‘Ultraviolence’ Bonus Track. June 16, 2014] Cross-references *A violent relationship is the central theme in "Ultraviolence", among other songs. *Del Rey mentions Springsteen in "American". *"You don't wanna say goodbye and you don't wanna turn around" is a subversion of "don't turn around, don't say goodbye" from "Ride". * "You don't wanna break me down" and "you don't wanna make me cry" is a subversion of "don't make me sad, don't make me cry" from "Born to Die". Coincidentally, "Flipside" is the last track on Del Rey's second major-label album, whereas "Born to Die" is the first track on her first major-label album. *Del Rey sings about being "all dressed up" in "Carmen", "All Smiles" and "Love". *A "big shot" is mentioned in "St. Tropez" and "Put the Radio On". *A radio is mentioned in "Put the Radio On", "Tomorrow Never Came" and the song of the same name. *"Flipside" is mentioned in "California". Lyrics Promotional releases ''Flipside'' CD (part of Ultraviolence FNAC Exclusive Edition) by Polydor, Interscope Records and Universal Music France in France F1.jpg|CD Credits Personnel *Lana Del Rey — vocals, songwriting, production *Blake Stranathan — songwriting, production *Mike Gaydusek — engineering Technical *Recorded at NightBird Recording Studios, Los Angeles References Category:Songs Category:Ultraviolence songs Category:Ultraviolence bonus tracks Category:Released songs Category:Bonus tracks